¿Naruto es cupido?
by TaMiKoyuki
Summary: Naruto decide prepararle una cita a ciegas a Sasuke el cual acepta después de tantas insistencias y peleas con Naruto pero, no sabe con quien se encontrara en aquella cita, lo único que sabe es que matara a Naruto si algo sale mal en la cita. SasuSaku :D


**Hola espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia de amor**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**…**

**¿Naruto es cupido?**

Era muy temprano por la mañana y dentro de un departamento muy amplio y muy bien decorado se podían oír las quejas de un pelinegro de tez blanca, unos ojos sumamente negros, alto y de un buen físico.

-¡Te he dicho que no iré a una cita a ciegas Naruto!—gritaba mientras se acomodaba su corbata y buscaba su saco—así que no ínsitas más—siguió gritando para agarrar las llaves de su auto y empezar a caminar hasta la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Sasuke es por tu bien!—respondía calmado un rubio ojos azules muy apuesto quien también estaba vestido muy formal—además si vas hoy, te prometo que no te vuelvo a decir nunca más—dijo mientras se colocaba apoyándose en la puerta para que Sasuke no pudiera salir.

-Quítate Naruto—amenazo con un tono muy frio y cortante— ¡no iré y es mi decisión final!—dijo para luego intentar pasar por la puerta.

-N…no…te...de…jare...pasar por aquí— dijo mientras luchaba contra Sasuke para que este no pudiera salir por la puerta.

-Naruto esto es ridículo—dijo mientras trataba de mover a Naruto— te golpeare si no te quitas—amenazo con una gran ira en su voz.

-B…bien, te quieres clamar—dijo mientras se pegaba más a la puerta—solo es una cita—dijo para luego acercarse un poco a Sasuke.

-No me interesa Naruto—dijo para luego empujar a este e intentar salir por la puerta, pero cuando Naruto se encontraba en el suelo y decidió tomar a Sasuke por el tobillo para que este callera también al suelo a lo que Sasuke intento golpearlo pero Naruto trataba de esquivar los golpes de Sasuke.

-¡Alto!—grito Naruto quien se encontraba tirado en el piso con Sasuke encima de este quien estaba preparado para darle un gran golpe—no importa cuántas veces terminemos en esta situación te seguiré insistiendo hasta el final—dijo Naruto para luego taparse el rostro y esperar el golpe de su amigo.

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que vaya ¿cierto?—dijo Sasuke quien empezó a relajar el puño y a levantarse para acomodarse el traje—bien, iré—dijo para luego verse en el espejo que tenía en la sala y arreglarse.

-¿En serio iras?—dijo Naruto incrédulo quien ya se había parado y estaba frente de este mirándolo incrédulo—bien, entonces confirmare la cita—comento para luego acomodarse el traje y salir por la puerta como si nada –te llamare para decirte el lugar—grito desde el otro lado.

-Hmp, sí que es persistente—respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía por ella y luego la cerraba. Bajo por el ascensor hasta el garaje del edificio y dirigirse a un coche de color plateado entrar en él y dirigirse a su trabajo. Un gran edificio de unos diecinueve pisos estacionar su coche y dirigirse al ascensor del edificio.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha—dijo una señora que ese encontraba en la recepción.

-Buenos días-dijo sin detenerse y subir a otro ascensor y llegar hasta el piso diecinueve.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha-saludo una joven de unos veintiséis años aproximadamente no muy alta de pelo color rojo tez blanca y tenía anteojos.

-Buenos días Karin—dijo sin mirarla y meterse a su oficina. Un lugar muy amplio con una pequeña salita, un escritorio, su silla con muchos libreros y estantes y una gran ventana, se dirijio hasta la silla se acomodó bien y decidió llamar a Karin.

- Si el señor Uzumaki llama quiero que lo comuniques en seguida conmigo—dijo muy serio.

-Está bien señor—respondió en seguida para luego colgar.

Luego de colgar no paso mucho tiempo para recibir otra llamada—señor Uchiha, le habla el señor Uzumaki en la línea uno—dijo Karin para luego colgar otra vez.

_En seguida Sasuke contesto el teléfono—Naruto y bien dime en donde y a qué hora—pregunto muy serio y sin ninguna emoción._

_-Bien pero antes—dijo muy serio—quiero que lo digas con emoción—grito con una gran emoción—para luego soltar una gran carcajada._

_-Si haces eso de nuevo ni iré—dijo con un tono amenazador._

_-Bien, bien, calma se verán en tu oficina como dentro de una hora—dijo muy calmado y tratando de contener la risa._

_-¡¿En mi oficina?!—pregunto muy desconcertado._

_-Si, en tu oficina—dijo para luego seguir—se llama…sabes que pregúntale cuando la veas—dijo muy tranquilo pero al final se pudo oír como se le escapaba una risita._

_-Te divierte esto Naruto —pregunto con un cierto tono de enojo._

_-Algo—dijo para luego volver a reír—calma, ella es muy linda sé que te gustara Sasuke—dijo para luego colgar._

_-_En una hora ¿eh?—murmuro mientras veía la hora en su monitor para luego seguir trabajando en sus cosas. De momento a otro se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y que pronto llegaría esa misteriosa mujer que no conocía y gracias a Naruto ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. En ese entonces a Sasuke se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza matar a Naruto si la mujer con la que era la cita estaba loca.

Mientras Sasuke estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento de cómo iba a torturar a Naruto por aquella cita a ciegas empezó a sonar su teléfono—Señor Uchiha hay una joven en recepción que pidió hablar con usted—dijo Karin muy tranquila

-Déjala pasar Karin—dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y daba vuelta a la silla para ver por la ventana y rezar porque esa cita no fuera un desastre. En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una joven de unos veinticinco años no muy alta de buen cuerpo con un extraño cabello color rosa y unos ojos color jade en los cuales cualquiera podía perderse esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del pelinegro mitras daba la vuelta a la silla y verla directamente a los ojos—(es algo familia) —pensó de inmediato.

-¡Sasuke-kun!—grito la chica de extraño cabello—cuanto tiempo sin verte—dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Sa…Sakura?—logro pronunciar el casi incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

-Claro ¿o conoces a alguien más de pelo rosa?—pegunto muy seria mientras soltaba el abrazo

-Es solo que no esperaba verte— comento mientras la veía atónito había cambiado increíblemente no era aquella pequeña niña que recordaba.

-Bueno he regresado hace una semana de Inglaterra—dijo para luego sentarse en la silla de Sasuke—vaya pero mira que importante eres ahora todo un jefe de una empresa multimillonaria—comento mientras deba vueltas en la silla.

-Sí, pero ¿qué me dices de ti?—pregunto para luego sentarse en el sofá de pequeña sala que había en su oficina.

-Pues ya sabes estudie diseño de moda— respondió y luego se sentó al lado de el en el sofá—y he vuelto porque abrir una tienda aquí en Japón—dijo muy entusiasmada.

-Ya veo así que cumpliste tu sueño—comento mientras tocaba uno de los mechones que Sakura tenía en su rostro—me alegro mucho por ti Sakurita—dijo para luego observarla detenidamente por lo cual Sakura se sonrojo mucho.

-Y dime Sasuke, ¿porque aceptaste esta cita?—pregunto muy curiosas mitras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá

-Pues porque Naruto me estaba volviendo loco, Llega en las mañanas desde hace cuatro días a molestarme mientras me alistaba—contesto con cierto malhumor en su voz—hasta que acepte para que me dejara en paz—termino para ver la sonrisa en la cara de Sakura la cual parecía que también disfrutaba el hecho que el fuera molestado incansablemente por Naruto.

-Pero que bien que aceptaste— comento mientras lo veía y grababa cada centímetro de su rostro con sus manos—te he extrañado mucho Sasuke-kun—Sakura empezó a cercarse a los labio de Sasuke para comprobar si esos labios sabían tan bien como olía Sasuke, estando unos milímetros uno cerca del otro se escuchó un portazo.

-¿Así que te gusto la sorpresa?—grito Naruto mientras veía la escena con los ojos atónitos—pero que hacen ustedes par de pervertidos—dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-¡Nada Naruto!—contesto con rapidez Sakura para luego empujar a Sasuke lejos de ella.

-Eres un tonto Naruto—contesto Sasuke con una mirada de odio.

-Porque eres así Sasuke—pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá en medio de Sakura y Sasuke—lo que yo hice fue unirlos—protesto para luego abrazarlos a los dos por el cuello—ahora los tres mosqueteros estamos juntos otra vez—grito muy emocionada.

-Sabes Naruto dicen que el tercero es demasiado—dijo muy serio Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

-Sasuke porque eres tan malo—dijo Naruto muy serio—Sakura-chan acaba de llegar y le estas diciendo estorbo—comento mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-¿¡Que!?—Grito Sasuke— ¡el estorbo eres tú!—volvió a gritar Sasuke mientras agarraba a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Sakura chan auxilio!—gritaba Naruto para que Sasuke no lo golpeara.

-¡basta!—grito Sakura, a lo que Sasuke soltó a Naruto y este se abrazó de Sakura.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos?—dijo Sasuke más calmado.

-Me parece bien, podemos comer ramen—respondió Naruto muy emocionado.

- ¡Tú no Naruto!—grito Sasuke otra vez—solo Sakura y yo—respondió mitras veía a Sakura.

-Está bien, vamos los tres por ramen—dijo Sakura muy feliz e incómoda por la mirada que Sasuke le daba a Naruto de te voy a matar.

-Gracias Sakura-chan—grito Naruto mitras abrazaba a Sakura por el cuello y sacarle la lengua a Sasuke, el cual reacciono con una mirada de estas muerto—entonces nos vemos en estacionamiento—dijo para luego soltar a Sakura y salir por la puerta.

-¿Así que almorzaremos nosotros tres juntos?—pregunto Sasuke muy serio

-Si hace mucho tiempo no estamos juntos, nos vemos en el estacionamiento Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Espera—comento Sasuke quien se levantó para agarrarla por la cintura y darle un beso muy dulce y tierno que había esperado durante mucho tiempo por dárselo—faltaba esto—dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de ella— no te preocupes seguiremos más tarde—dijo en tono seductor.

-Apresúrate y nos vemos abajo Sasuke-kun—dijo para luego salir por la puerta.

-Hmp, matare a Naruto cundo lo vuelva a ver—dijo mientras se dirija al escritorio.

- ¿¡Te gusto la sorpresa Sasuke!?—grito Naruto mitras volvía a entrar por la puerta.

-¡Tú!—grito Sasuke con un tono amenazador— ¡me las pagaras!—grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre Naruto.

-¡Sasuke, suéltame, eso duele!—gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Sasuke.

-¡Te matare!—grito para intentar volver agarrar a Naruto

-¡Sakura-chan auxilio!—gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba salir por la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke y correr hasta el ascensor.

-Deja que te alcance— gritaba Sasuke quien corría detrás de Naruto.

-Pero ¿¡porque estas tan enojado!?—Gritaba Naruto mientras corría más rápido— ¡creía que te haría muy feliz ver a Sakura-chan!—volvió a gritar para no dejar de correr.

-Porque nos interrumpiste en un buen momento—gritaba Sasuke hasta que de un salto alcanzo a Naruto cerca del ascensor.

-Pero ¿Que hacen ustedes dos?—pregunto Sakura quien estaba esperando el ascensor.

-¡Sakura-chan!—grito Naruto mientras se quitaba a Sasuke de encima y la abrazaba a ella

-No es lo que crees Sakura solo…-pero fue interrumpido por Sakura

-Está bien entiendo Sasuke—respondió mientras lo veía con una mirada de comprensión—buenos los dejos para sigan jugando—dijo Sakura mientras entraba al ascensor el cual se acaba de abrir frente de ellos

—Sakura no me dejes—suplico Naruto con una mirada de suplica

—No te preocupes Naruto, podemos seguir nuestro juego un momento más—dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Naruto—en seguida bajamos—.

-No lo mates Sasuke—comento Sakura mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

- No, claro que no lo matare—respondió como murmuro el cual fue muy audible para Naruto— lo torturare—.

-Está bien, no me golpees—suplico Naruto—los dejare almorzar a ustedes dos solos—respondió Naruto para luego soltarse del agarre de Sasuke

-Bien, esa es una buena oferta—comento Sasuke para luego dirigirse al ascensor—nos vemos otro día Naruto.

-Sasuke tonto—murmuro Naruto mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor—lo bueno es que podre ir a almorzar con Hinata —dijo mientras sonreía y entraba al ascensor—soy como cupido—comento en el momento en el ascensor se cerraba con ambos dentro de él.

- No, tú no eres cupido Naruto—dijo muy serio Sasuke—eres un tonto al cual le gusta molestar a la gente ocupada como yo—respondió mientras le deba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele Sasuke!—grito Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de Sasuke

-Eso es para que a cupido no se le ocurra volver a interrumpir—dijo muy serio Sasuke mientras daba una sonrisita de lado.

FIN

**…**

**Bien espero que les guste**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Dejen comentarios ;)**


End file.
